


Silencio :"The beginning"

by Trixie8923



Series: Silencio [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie8923/pseuds/Trixie8923
Summary: You have just won the intercontinental championship you remember how you got to that point. Before Embracing your future. One of 3 planned stories maybe more. Beginning
Series: Silencio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166453
Kudos: 1





	Silencio :"The beginning"

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of at least 3 stories and is still aWork in process if you would like me to write you a fanfiction please let me know

1 2 3 ….  
It was over you had won…..You had won? You have won! Your breathing was labored from the match you just had with Sami Zayne; he had used every dirty trick he had but you still were able to pull out the win,now you were the intercontinental champion.Your heart pounded out of your chest as your hand was raised and you were handed your championship.You can't believe it you had won a major championship and almost nobody knew you were a woman. 

It had started in development right before they sent you to NXT. You weren't like other female wrestlers; you were able to deadlift 200 pounds,six foot tall and 182 pounds.The other women were afraid to wrestle with you so you ended up training and sparring with the men most of the time.Triple H had come to see the up incomers to see which ones to send to NXT when he spotted you sparring with a slightly smaller male when you lifted him up and then powered him through a sitout powerbomb Triple H gasped he called you over and that's when the whirlwind began. 

You were sent to Connecticut to talk to writers to try to come up with a character before going to Nxt you couldn't believe how clueless they were. He wanted me to be a cheerleader,bubble headed blond,porn star you couldn't take it anymore you stepped in the hall for a break visibly upset when non other than Stephanie Mcmahon walked by.She stopped and asked what was wrong you told her everything when you were done the sheer look of absolute anger on her face made you shudder she looked at you “do you have any ideas”?You gulped “yes miss Mcmahon I do I believe i should wear a mask and hide my body and wrestle as a man given the fact no woman will wrestle with me given they are all afraid of me.ALso ill never talk ill be like a creepy mime or clone that doesn't talk kinda like IT.She smirked “let me guess you tried to tell them your idea and they laughed it off because you are a woman and not a writer “.I nod “yeah that's about it”She broke into the writers room she strolled to the front of the room.All of the writers stared at her in fear.She smirked you could feel her confidence she points at you “she now has one hundred precent over her character and you are to work on all storylines containing her with her if i hear you are not listing or you are talking down to her because your a woman there will be hell to pay understand”?

It didn't take long after that to come up with your character,music video, everything.Your ring gear was white with black swirls, your mask white with a black mask starting at the outside ending inside on your nose. 

You were scared to death your first night on NXT nobody knew who you were, what you were going to do, or why you were there except Triple H and Willam Reage.It was a simple plan, be creepy and cause havoc. You started early in the night when Fin Balor was in the ring doing a promo you slowly crawl out from under the ring you quietly crept up the ring and sit on the top rope in the corner behind him just quietly watching and waiting he finished and was walking out of the ring when he caught you on the titantron he turned to face you.You waved your hand and he raced at you trying to closeline you in the corner you roll backwards over the top rope and walk backwards up the ramp.A creepy laugh sounded throughout the arena as your video and music played Silencio flashed across the screen.When you reached the the back you hid behind some crates your heart pounding.Wow just wow that was just wow.You couldn't wait to do it again so when you saw a commercial you ran out to the arena and dove behind the announcers desk.Beth Phoenix jumped and you made a hus symbol with your finger her eyes were wide but nodded.

You smiled as you heard Adam Cole's music perfect you think time for another big impact.As he entered the ring you pull out a box of m&ms and coke you had hidden earlier from behind the barricade you sit on the barricade popping m&ms under my mask you were having the time of your life and getting paid for it to.Velveteen Dreams music it and you stomp your feet putting your thumbs down trying to be as dramatic as possible he simply ignores you.Ignore me how dare he.Cole was on the ground when Dream went out to the outside to go up top perfect.You jump up on the ring apron and throw your drink in his face when the ref was with Cole it gave Adam just enough time to recover and get the one two three. You slide inside he looks at you suspiciously, you offer him a m&m he takes one and smiles he puts a hand on your back you nod and follow him out of the ring and to the back.

He smiled at you”so man what's up with you the whole no talking no talking thing”.She just shrugged enthusiastically shaked his hand and run off leaving Adam to shake his head.You ran into William Reagle who gave you a match with Dream next week you saw the cameras rolling so you wrapped both hands around his own shaking his arm up making his body move up and down as well.You make a generic strong man pose and run out of the office.A minute later he calls you back in sending everyone else out,Regal gave a rare smile when they left.Girl you are sending everyone into a frenzy,your all they are talking about online calling you a mystery creepy R Truth.You laugh “i've been called much worse Ill see you soon mr Regal i think ive caused enough trouble tonight tho um have a camera video Dream after he gets out of the shower.He grabbed his phone almost screaming for a film crew to get there as you were leaving you stopped to see a now tinted blue Dream screaming about how he was going to silence the masked freaks rampage.

You walked to the hotel that they had booked for you took a shower hiding your gear and putting on a red cotten dress heading down to the bar to order some chicken wings and a sex on the beach.Nxt superstars soon flood the bar and you sit back watching the fun.When none other than Dream sat by you.Hello beautiful lady do you enjoy wrestling? I let a large smile spread across my face.’I am in fact I watched Nxt and saw your match”.His face dropped.As you continued “That new super star is a riot Silencio? I loved it. It was hilarious as they helped Adam Cole defeat you.He stalked off as I laughed. Finn sat beside you Lass I think we need to talk.You swallow hard “ what is it Mr Balor “He leans in and whispers ``I know your secret Silencio.

He chuckles as your eyes open wide, you take his hand and drag him to the elevator.He chuckles “easy tiger if you want to take me to bed all you had to do is ask..You look at him shocked he would say that.you pull him into your hotel room pacing back and forth.”How how did you know that how.’He laughed you're that worried wow chill Regal told me.’ You look at him shocked again.He fell on the bed laughing he figured you could use a friend who knew who you were.Someone with a private locker room who doesn't mind sharing.You look at him and suddenly hug him close.’Thank you so much.’He chuckles again-” easy girl your stronger than you look remember”.You let go blushing.”Oh also” he said with a smirk “you and me are now roommates

You and Finn quickly developed a friendship. You quickly moved through the nxt you were set to win the championship when you got called into Willam Regal's office Finn’s there .You wait till the door closes “what did i do how bad…” Both men laugh. Regal manages to stop bad news and good news, you're not winning a Nxt championship……..Because you're moving to Raw.

After a night of Drinking with Finn you headed off to start Silencios reign of terror on Raw


End file.
